


Constellations

by walking_tornado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Public Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, the Winchester constellations, spend eons fighting their way across the sky in an effort to get close to each other.  When they succeed, their public reunion is explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=676214#t676214) spn_masquerade prompt from isoughtyouout.

"Sam, don't!"

Stars beyond counting glittered in the inky sky, trapped in their nightly dance. For ages, Sam had remained fixed in the sky as a constellation, imprisoned by a dozen points of light visible to the mortal eye and many mores only perceptible by the gods. 

"Please. I'm sorry." Sam sent his thoughts loudly across the heavens and asked Zeus, again, for clemency. A distant star erupted into a supernova and stood out on Sam's face like the universe's most embarrassing zit. 

Okay, so maybe Sam should have let Zeus' favorite daughter down a bit more gently. Because this fucking sucked.

"Dammit, Sam! I told you. Stop making it worse!" Dean said. Sam could feel Dean's voice in the empty areas inside, rumbling, deep— so hot.

Sam simply hadn't noticed the young goddess' crush on him. Or her at all. At his mockery of a trial, Sam had been able to offer Zeus no excuse for the unintentional slight of his daughter other than to admit that, for him, it had always been about Dean. Sam had looked then into his brother's face and seen an echoing yearning, and for one brief moment, he felt relief. His secret was out in the open, and, once this misunderstanding had been resolved, he and Dean would finally be together. He had started to smile—

—and then he was spread across the sky in an array of stars. He would have blinked in surprise had he still had eyelids. 

Dean glittered in sky as well, of course, a constant star-freckled presence on the opposite horizon. And it was then that Sam understood his punishment. Just as Zeus' child had yearned hopelessly for the object of her affection, Zeus had ensured that Sam would yearn hopelessly for his. Forever.

Stripped bare, the Winchester brothers were exposed for all to see, a cautionary tale in pinpricks of light. 

Dean always appeared first and, in an endless run to catch up to his brother, Sam rose above the horizon just before Dean disappeared below it. They stared at each other as they passed: Dean's head was forever turned in a backwards glance while Sam stared straight ahead. Sam's attention frequently meandered downward—Dean's erect cock drew everyone's attention first. Jutting out before Dean, it comprised a nebula, a galaxy or two, and a nearby star. And it could be prominently seen by mortals even on slightly cloudy nights, almost like a beacon. 

Sam's normally proportional cock had been encased in a rather small star cluster. It pinched.

***

Any movement away from their designated locations required sustained effort. Over time, the fractious group of constellations shifted, but they moved slowly—ever so slowly—to avoid incurring the wrath of the gods. Not everyone got along. The dragon, especially, was a nuisance, and Sam had once been forced to block it from taking a bite of his head. It eventually retreated to another quadrant of the sky, although Sam still caught it looking.

Orion was worse than the dragon, at least for Sam. Dean actually thought he was a good guy, and they would swap hunting stories, but Sam never warmed to him. Orion's "belt" looked less like a belt from up here, and from all the unwelcome attention Orion paid to Dean, Sam knew Artemis' well-hung hunting companion swung for both teams.

Orion's overt propositioning of Dean, for the third time, set Sam's metaphorical teeth on edge. 

"I'm right here!" Sam wanted to scream at the man—and follow it with a punch. He didn't. Orion had had more time to practice movement as a constellation, so it wouldn't have ended well. Plus, Sam accepted his responsible for Dean's predicament, so the least he could do was not cock-block Dean, no matter how much it would hurt to see. Sam could hear the smirk in Dean's voice when he answered Orion, and knew that Dean's amusement was directed at him. Still, Dean declined the advance. 

"You can't actually have been jealous?" Dean asked, once Orion moved on to bother Cassiopeia. Dean's eyes held an extra twinkle. 

"I . . ." 

"Sam." Dean said the word with such fondness that any trace of jealousy was burned away, and, in typical Dean-fashion, he said nothing further. But it was enough for Sam: Dean didn't hold a grudge for Sam's role in their imprisonment and it rekindled a spark of hope. Sam redoubled his effort to close the gap between them. Dean, for his part, exerted his effort to slow down his god-ordained movement away from Sam. 

They remained in that pattern for eons, their movement towards each other imperceptible to mortal eyes. In the process, Sam was almost beheaded by a giant crab claw, and Dean had an unfortunate run-in with a centaur which required him to take an alternate route, where he narrowly avoided being gored by a bull. They battled their way through the constellations between them, until Sam was close enough to feel Dean's presence before him. Dean's cock gleamed brightly. 

Sam felt the gravitational pull of Dean's ass, and when Dean smiled—the same assured, lets-have-a-good-time, lascivious smile that Sam had watched him use with all his conquests—Sam shuddered. Dean, there, so close. After chasing him so long, Sam couldn't wait any longer.

Sam bent all his concentration on his dick, and in a mere span of centuries, the swirling clouds of gas condensed. A star was born, which elongated Sam's cock and breached Dean in one sudden strike.

***

Dean's cry of surprised pleasure sounded across the sky. Sam continued the motion, inch by inch across the centuries, a slow slide forward into his brother's celestial body, and the interplay of the magnetic fields created pressure and friction. Dean groaned at the teasing slowness.

"If we ever turn human again, I want you to fuck me through the floor, into the fucking ground," Dean said, and his disembodied voice trembled. Sam groaned and felt his dick throb within Dean. Dean chuckled deeply. "Like that Sammy?" 

Then Sam's cock brushed the nebula cluster within Dean, and Dean came with a silent shout that reverberated through Sam's consciousness. In a reaction exponentially greater than any man-made explosion, the star giant that formed the tip of Dean's cock shifted into a pulsar. The rippling energy squeezed Sam within Dean's constellation. Sam exploded in a shower of meteors, shooting deep within his brother.

All that time, all that effort to move closer: it had all been worth it. Sam and Dean climaxed for centuries, jetting star shower after star shower into the sky. Sam intertwined the star at the palm of his hand with Dean's, and the resulting stellar collision ensured they would never again be parted.

They attracted followers. Sam noticed them, in a distant sort of way. Early on, he had been somewhat concerned by mortal goings-on, but after so many had come and gone, it was much harder to care. The Winchesterites were never numerous, and they had always remained a fringe group, but their public sex stunts, done exclusively by committed partners, were well-known and inventive. Their quieter annual gatherings were held on a hilltop meadow with no ornamentation other than a large stone table on which to place their offerings, and fireworks of falling stars to light up the carnal celebrations.

For all those years, Sam remained buried within Dean, and the painfully slow progression that had tormented them when they were apart now gave them a thousand of years of bliss.

***

Zeus sighed and, with a flick of his wrist, made them human again.

***

Sam and Dean corporealized on a large stone table, just as the Winchesterite leader prepared to make the first offering. The man's hand fell away from his engorged dick and he stumbled back with a terrified cry.

Sam lifted his head from Dean's shoulder, and felt the forgotten ripple of muscle as he moved.

"Dean!" A wide grin broke out on Sam's face. Sam pushed himself up, only to realize that he was still buried within Dean, a vestige of their stellar union, though he was no longer hard. 

"Sam!" Dean turned and his face relaxed when he saw Sam. "We're back." 

Dean's movement made him tighten around Sam's cock, which began to fill. Sam's eyes widened; the sensations of his physical body were so much more intense, more immediate. He had forgotten. Dean's intake of breath sounded loud in the hushed clearing. Dean thrust his hips back just as Sam gave an experimental push forward, and Sam wasn't sure whether the moan was his or Dean's.

"Remember what you asked me for?" Sam whispered.

"Hell yeah, Sammy. You up for the task?" It was an obvious challenge, and it worked. Sam, fully hard now in his brand new body, gave a hard thrust, rocking Dean forward. "That all you got?" Dean said. With a smile, Sam pulled part-way out and prepared to ram in—

A discreet cough made him stop.

The Winchesterite leader had pulled himself together and stood at a respectful distance, staring avidly at them as he waited for acknowledgement. Dean turned his head and gave the man a little nod. He tittered nervously and held out a small stoppered glass bottle.

"Annointing oil?" he asked, and his voice squeaked in a way Dean was sure to mock at his earliest opportunity. Only then did Sam notice that his movements within Dean were already slick and smooth. Sam saw his cock glistening with a lubricant he had never applied, in what could only be an indication Zeus' absolution. 

"Thank you," he said, and willed his thoughts outward, needing the god to know of his appreciation. No way in hell did he want to piss him off again. 

Sam was surprised by a trickle of warm oil on the exposed part of his cock. Interpreting Sam's words as a request, the squeaky man had hurried forward to dribble oil over his idols. The oil followed Sam's cock to pool around Dean's entrance before it continued downward and dripped down Dean's sac.

"Okay," Sam said, and the man jumped and bowed himself away, retreating to join the circle of followers who had gathered. Most were entwined in positions that copied Sam and Dean's. Sam stared at them. 

"Just. . . here, Sam," Dean whispered between pants. "Just you and me." 

So Sam ignored them. It was easy enough to ignore anyone who wasn't Dean. Always had been.

***

The clearing resounded with the slap and smack of flesh against flesh, and the squelch of lube. Moans and small cries arose from all sides, and, in the center of the gathering, Dean was on his elbows, forehead on his hands in front of him as Sam pounded into him. Sam had a good rhythm going, and his hands gripped Dean's hips as he pulled Dean into each thrust.

Dean's hand soon snaked down to wrap around his cock but Sam batted it away.

"Nuh-uh," Sam said. He reached forward to grab Dean's shoulders and drive Dean onto his cock, using Dean's weight to impale him further. Sheathed as deep as possible, Sam stopped moving and held the position. He put aside his own driving need momentarily. This was important.

"Not yet," Sam said, and his mouth dropped open in a gasp as Dean squirmed to get more friction. 

"Sam," Dean complained.

"Not yet." Much as Sam loved Dean's back, and shoulders, he hadn't had a proper look at Dean's human face in eons. 

"Turn," he ordered with a friendly slap of Dean's ass. With a slow groan, Dean levered himself off Sam and rolled onto his back, where they gazed at each other properly. Dean hadn't changed—not one freckle was out of place.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

Sam smiled. "Hey." 

"Now will you please fuck me already!" Dean said with a smirk. "Bitch."

Before he even finished speaking, Sam had swallowed Dean down to the root. Dean's head thunked back, his eyes closed, and his mouth fell open with a pleased groan. As the smooth head of Dean's cock butted the back of his throat, Sam swallowed, working his tongue along the veined underside. Sam's own leaking cock slapped his stomach with every movement. As Sam pulled off to take a breath, his tongue laved the underside of the flared head before dipping in to tickle Dean's slit. Then he swallowed him down again.

"Gngh!" Dean's unintelligible moan rose up at the end, and Sam felt Dean harden that much further. Sam immediately pulled away just before Dean's cock pulsed and painted a streak of come over Dean's stomach.

As Dean pulsed his release, Sam pushed Dean's legs until he was almost folded in half. Dean's winking hole still glistened with oil. Sam's eyes found his brother's and, holding Dean's legs open wide, Sam lined himself up and plunged in, ramming himself to the hilt. The pace he set was frantic and desperate, and he hammered into Dean unremittingly until his hips stuttered; then Sam threw his head back and came with a cry.

***

Sam blinked out of his short sleep when he was gently shoved away.

"Move your ginormous arms, Sasquatch," Dean said. Sam heard the smile in his voice, and it sent a pleasant little tingle down his spine.

Dean winced as he sat up, and hissed when he stood. He shot Sam a glare.

"Hey, your orders . . .jerk," Sam said. He knew he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Mmm," Dean said, as he walked around, stretching out stiff muscles.

Sam looked around—at the clearing in the middle of nowhere and at the pairs of unclothed people who rested on the ground following their exertions. A few appeared to be preparing for another round.

"Who the hell are these people?" he asked, but Dean just shrugged and wandered over to look at a large spread of food that covered a picnic table at the edge of the clearing.

Dean's smiled wide as he called over to Sam. "They made me pie!"

A puff of laughter escaped Sam, and there was just enough light from the blissfully distant stars for him to see Dean dig in. And, watching Dean—freed, happy, his—Sam knew it would all work out, somehow.

End


End file.
